Two to Tutor
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Brittany is having trouble in math. So she seeks help from some close. No not Jeanette, Simon. But what happens when she starts to fall for him? Read and find out. I suck at summaries. Brimon story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm back and here to challenge to ordinary. This is a favorite story of mine. I decided to post it. For my friend XzegummibarX, Jade, and Stacie! You guys rock! Well, enjoy!**

aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

**Two to Tutor**

**Chapter 1**

Brittany sat in her room. So quiet. She felt so alone. Eleanor was with Theodore, Alvin was with his girlfriend of the week, and Jeanette was with Simon.

She never would've thought that she could feel so alone. So empty. All because of him. She never thought he of all people would leave her in her room hugging a teddy bear and watching the sunset.

Tear welled up in her eyes. She needed him now more than ever. He haunted her ever thought. Everything reminded her of him. His eyes, his smile, the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled.

She let one tear fall. She grasped he teddy bear tighter as she thought back on how it all started…

aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

Brittany sat in class filing her nails and every once in a while glancing at the clock. She glimpse at it again. Five minutes until the end of class, then the weekend. Brittany began to think about all of the things she would do this weekend. She had zoned out.

"Miss Miller?" The teacher, Mrs. Casey, called.

Brittany zoned back in just in time to hear the teacher call her. "Huh?" Brittany asked.

"What is your answer for number four?" The teacher asked.

Brittany looked down at her paper. It was blank. "Um…" Brittany trailed off. Just then the bell rang. _Saved by the bell. _Brittany thought.

Brittany began packing up her things. "Miss Miller, may I speak with you?" Mrs. Casey asked politely although she really had no choice.

"Sure, what's up?" Brittany asked walking up to the teachers desk.

"Well, Brittany, I'm going to be honest with you. Your average is very low." Mrs. Casey said without hesitation.

"How low?" Brittany asked fearing the answer.

"Let's just say it would make an impressive batting average." Mrs. Casey said truthfully. Brittany wasn't surprised. She never really got math. To be completely honest she never liked it. "I'm afraid that, if don't make a 70 or better on the final exam on Monday, I won't be able to pass you." She continued in an apologetic voice.

Brittany just nodded while leaving the room. _What am I going to do? I don't get math. _She thought. Brittany walked over to her locker. She opened it to reveal pink fur wallpaper hanging in it. She put her books inside and began reapplying her lip gloss. (Which was so not glossy any more!) She stopped to look at a familiar reflection she noticed in it.

Simon Seville was struggling to keep his many binders, notebooks, and textbooks from falling out of his locker. _That's it! _Brittany mentally exclaimed. She finished applying her and closed her locker.

Brittany strutted her way across the hall towards Simon. She stood behind him and waited. She cleared her throat only to get no response. Brittany began to lose her patience. "SIMON!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Simon screamed in surprise. His books began to fall out of his locker. "Ah, nuts!" Simon said dropping down to his knees to pick up the books and papers that had scattered all over the hallway.

Brittany giggled and Simon's clumsiness then cleared her throat once more. "Need some help?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. Simon slowly looked up and eyed her strangely. He slowly nodded. Brittany squatted down and began to pick up some stray papers. Brittany could feel Simon's eyes still on her. She looked up to she that she was right. "What?" She asked.

"What do you want?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"Can't I just help out a friend without being accused of wanting something?" Brittany asked in a hurt voice.

"No." Simon said continuing to pick up his belongings.

Brittany rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, as usual, you're right." Brittany said handing the papers to Simon. He took them and continued straightening his locker. Since he didn't respond Brittany took this as her cue to continue. "Need at least a 70 on the exam on Monday or I'll fail." Brittany paused to see Simon's reaction. It was unmoved. He leaned against his locker and gave Brittany his full attention. "So I was wondering, could you tutor me?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Why should I?" Simon asked picking up his book bag and walking towards the door.

"Because you're a nice guy and you know it's the right thing to do?" Brittany said in sort of a question.

"Yeah, no." Simon said opening the door for Brittany like the gentlemen he is.

"Okay, so, what do you want?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing. Unlike you and Alvin I can help people without wanting something in return." Simon said turning down his street to meet up with his brothers.

"So does that mean you'll do it?" Brittany called after him.

"Yeah, be at my house in two hours." Simon called back.

Brittany nodded and ran to catch up with her sisters. Simon began to walk home along side his brothers. "What were you and Brittany talking about?" Alvin ask suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" Simon asked just as suspicious.

"I don't." Alvin said holding his head high. Simon and Theodore stared at him, not believing a word. "Okay I do, just tell me!" Alvin said with great anticipation.

Simon chuckled. Alvin may have been sixteen, but he was just as overdramatic and childish as he was six years ago. "If you must know. Brittany needs a math tutor and She asked me." Simon said. As they turned into their front yard.

"She's doomed." Alvin stated jokingly.

"Well, Alvin, I think there may be hope for Brittany." Theodore said in his 'The glass is always half full' voice.

"No, Teddy, I've seen her grades. She's doomed." Alvin joked

aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

Meanwhile Brittany was putting together an out. She finally decided on her jean shorts (Who wears short shorts), her read and pink crochet summer halter top, and her pink designer flip flops.

Eleanor walked in and noticed Brittany checking herself in the full-length mirror that had been placed in their room. "Hey Britt. Where are you getting dressed for?" She asked plopping down on her neatly made bed.

"To the Seville's." Brittany stated plainly.

"Why? I thought Alvin dumped you." Eleanor said flipping through one of her recipe books. When she heard no response she looked up to see Brittany glaring at her. "I mean you broke up with him." Eleanor said correcting herself.

Brittany nodded. Eleanor rolled her eyes at her sister. Brittany didn't seem to notice. "To answer your question, Simon is tutoring me in math." She said trying to decide on a ponytail or to leave her hair out. "An if Alvin happens to be there, show him what he's been missing." She said finally deciding on a ponytail.

Eleanor and Brittany laughed at Brittany's comment. Eleanor stopped laughing when a thought occurred to her. "Do you think Theodore is still home?" She asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"How should I know?" Brittany asked in her usually 'I don't care' attitude. Eleanor ignored her and picked up her cell phone. She dialed a number and let it ring. Finally someone picked up. "Hey, Teddy, how's it going?" Eleanor asked grinning.

It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes. She gave herself a final check in the mirror and gave herself the okay. Brittany took a look at Eleanor who was busy talking to her boyfriend. She once again rolled her eyes at her, grabbed her purse, and headed towards the Seville house.

aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

**Well, Thats chapter one. Not my favorite chapter, but thats my opinion. Hope you like it! Or love it, yeah lets go with that. Plz review! I like reviews, and pie, but lets stick with the reviews. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I received excellent reviews! And pie! LOL! I appreciate all of them! And now the chapter you've been waiting for, drum roll, CHAPTER TWO!**

**Two To Tutor**

Chapter 2

aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

Brittany walked onto the Seville porch. She quickly fixed a stray hair dangling in her face and rang the doorbell. She waited patiently for an answer. The door cracked open. She could see a blue eye staring at her. The door was slowly opened wider to reveal Alvin. "Hey, Simon its you next victim!" The red clad chipmunk called upstairs to his brother.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she walked into the Seville's home. Simon came downstairs with his text book in hand. "Great, right on time." Simon said smiling at Brittany.

Brittany couldn't help but smile back. "That's a first." Alvin mumbled walking over to the couch and continued to lazily watch TV. (1)

Brittany's smile faded and she shot a glare at Alvin. Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin. "Ignore him." Simon said turning to Brittany. Brittany slightly gasped when Simon grabbed her hand. Simon lead her upstairs into his bed room. "Just take a seat on my bed while I set up some things." Simon aid pushing the chalkboard in front of his bed and searching for some chalk.

Brittany sat on Simon's bed. She looked around the room. It had been awhile since she had been in it. Not much had changed. Their were several Kid's Choice Awards on the shelves that they had won recently. She looked at the few above Simon's bed. He had four orange blimps and one silver one, that was otherwise known as Nickelodeon's Wannabe Award(2). Brittany turned to look at Alvin. "You won a Wannabe award?" She asked.

"Yeah," Simon said finally finding the box of chalk under Alvin's bed. He turned to look at Brittany. "Why do you sound so surprised?" Simon asked pretending to be offended.

"I…uh…its just-" Brittany stammered nervously.

"Britt calm down, I'm just kidding." Simon chuckled. Brittany let out a small laugh and swung her legs onto the bed. She placed them into an Indian position. "Okay, lets start with Linear Equations(3)." Simon said.

He opened the textbook and handed it to Brittany. She looked at the page. "Huh?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Simon chuckled. "Linear equations are equations such as 3x-120," Simon paused to write the equation on the chalkboard. He turned to look at Brittany. She nodded slightly. "Now, can you tell me the value of x?" Simon asked taking a seat next to Brittany on the bed.

"No, that's why you're here." Brittany said.

Simon smiled. "Well, give it a shot." He said encouragingly.

Brittany began to work on the problem. After several minutes, of humming and erasing, Brittany came up with an answer. "Um negative four?" Brittany asked unsure of her answer.

"Hm, close." Simon said. "Maybe it would help you if you could relate to the problem." Simon said. "What do you like to do?" Simon asked.

"Sing." Brittany answered in a "duh" tone.

Simon laughed. "I mean other than sing." Simon said still laughing softly.

Brittany thought for a moment. "Shop." Brittany said.

"Okay," Simon said not that shocked. Not shocked at all really. Simon got off his bed and started putting on his shoes. "Come on." He said reaching out to help Brittany up.

Brittany took his hand and followed him. "Where are we going?" She asked picking up her purse.

"The mall." Simon stated plainly while opening the door for Brittany and gesturing for her to go first.

Brittany giggled at how gentlemanly he acts. She walked down the stairs with Simon right behind her. "Where are you guys headed?" Dave asked from the kitchen.

"To the mall. Don't worry I'll be back before dinner." Simon said.

"Is Brittany going to stay?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, are you?" Simon asked Brittany smiling.

Brittany couldn't resist. "Sure, I could used all the help I can get." Brittany said smiling at Simon. Brittany could've sworn she saw Simon's smile grow wider. Simon nodded to Dave that Brittany was staying and they headed towards the mall. When they got there, Brittany finally asked the question that had been pestering her mind. "Why are we here?" Brittany asked.

"Continuing our lesson." Simon said going into a food.

"What does the mall have to do with math?" Brittany asked sitting in the seat Simon pulled out for her.

Simon sat in the seat across from her. "Britt, math is everywhere." Simon explained.

"Math is taking over the world?" Brittany asked playfully.

"Quiet. You'll anger the math gods." Simon said playing along. They both laughed. "Okay, lets focus." Simon said. Brittany nodded. "Let's say you best friend was working behind the counter at your favorite make up store and you buy three of your favorite lipsticks," Simon said writing a three on a napkin. "For x dollars," he continued writing an x. "And your friend's discount gets you twelve dollars off, and you end up paying nothing. How much was each lipstick?" Simon asked scooting the napkin over to Brittany, once he finished writing it out.

Brittany immediately began working out the problem with ease. "Four dollars." Brittany said.

"That's right." Simon said smiling at Brittany.

"Its so much easier when its about shopping." Brittany said.

Simon laughed. "I told you it would be easier." Simon said.

"Could we try a few more?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Simon said getting up. Brittany followed him. Simon continued showing Brittany how easy math could be. Soon enough Brittany was solving equations like a math pro. They were so into what they were doing Simon was shocked when he checked his watch. "Whoa, we better get going if we don't want to be late." Simon said.

Brittany just nodded and followed him to his car. The ride back to the Seville house was quiet. Simon parked his car in the garage next to Dave's. Brittany and Simon walked through the door. The smell of lasagna was perceptible throughout the house. They walked into the kitchen to see Alvin and Theodore starting a wooden spoon fight while trying to make a salad. "C'mon cut it out fellas(4)." Dave said placing the lasagna on the table.

"Yes, Dave." They said concurrently while bringing the salad to the table.

Dave looked up and saw Simon and Brittany and the kitchen doorway. "Oh, you're back." He said taking off his oven mitts. "How did the tutoring go?" He asked grabbing some plates and forks and handing them to Simon.

Simon took them and hand the forks to Brittany. "Great, Brittany is really smart." Simon said setting the table.

"Simon, don't lie to the poor girl." Alvin said grabbing the fruit punch out of the refrigerator and filling the glasses on the table.

"Alvin," Dave said splitting his name into two as if it were two separate words.

Simon ignored Alvin's comment. "Soon enough she'll be able to do the problems without buying something." Simon said. "I knew tutoring was expensive, but I didn't think for the tutor(5)." Simon joked. Brittany laughed and so did Dave and Theodore. Alvin just rolled his eyes.

They all sat down for dinner. Dave asked about school getting a positive response from everyone except Alvin who only groaned at the thought of it. Simon and Brittany continued a math joke from earlier, leaving Dave, Alvin, and Theodore confused.

After dinner Simon and Brittany worked out of the book for awhile. Brittany was starting to get it. She got some wrong but with Simon's help could now easily point out her mistakes and correct herself. Simon looked down at his watch and gasped. "Its getting late. You should get going." Simon said closing the book.

"Yeah, Miss Miller might mangle me." Brittany said grabbing her purse.

"Excellent alliteration." Simon complimented.

"Thank you. I'm an expert at the repetition of consonants." Brittany said. Simon looked surprised. "I get English!" Brittany exclaimed laughing slightly.

Simon laughed along with Brittany. Simon walked downstairs with her. He opened the door for her. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Simon asked.

"No. I think I can make it back okay." Brittany said fixing the strap on her purse. There was an awkward silence between them. "So, what time should I be here tomorrow?" Brittany asked breaking the silence.

"Around eleven." Simon said

"Cool, see you then." Brittany said walking down the steps onto the sidewalk. "Bye Simon." Brittany said turning around to wave goodbye.

"Bye Brittany." Simon said waving back. He slowly closed the door and turned to see Alvin and Theodore looking at him from the doorway(6). Their eyebrows raised in a knowing manner. "What?" Simon asked puzzled by their expressions.

"Nothing." They said simultaneously. They walked in two different directions.

"I know what you're thinking, and its not true!" Simon said to both his brothers.

"Uh huh," Alvin said from his place on the couch.

"Sure," Theodore said continuing the dishes.

Simon rolled his eyes at his brothers and headed upstairs. He walked into his room and commenced cleaning. He bent over to pick up a textbook, when he smelled a familiar fragrance. It was a blend of various berry's and fruits(7). A smile appeared on his face. Brittany's perfume. Simon shook his head as he continued to clean.

aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

**Ooh, Alvin and Theodore are smartical! I still like reviews! Shoot I don't care if you give me a bad review thats just more reviews for me! That just means you read it! Nana nana boo boo! LOL! This is my favorite chapter! So far! Plz review!**

**(1) Alvin is so mean to Britt**

**(2) I know I wanna be Simon**

**(3) Ugh, I hate math!**

**(4) No more Alvin and the Chipmunks for me. That a line from several different episodes.**

**(5) Haha! Math humor.**

**(6) Awkward... hello chillen's!**

**(7) Mmm, fruity!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! On with the chapter known as 3!**

**Two To Tutor**

Chapter 3

aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Miss Miller were all sitting at the table eating breakfast Saturday morning. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Miss Miller were wrapped up in a conversation about when a cucumber final becomes a pickle. Brittany just sat there not paying attention. She couldn't eat her breakfast because she was so anxious to hang out with Simon today. Brittany turned to look at the clock for the fourth or fifth time since she sat down for breakfast.

9:15. Brittany let out a frustrated huff. Eleven o'clock couldn't come soon enough. She turned back towards her cereal and started tapping her spoon against her bowl. She looked up and saw Miss Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"What's up with you?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing." Brittany said finally taking a bite of her now soggy cereal and making a disgusted face.

They could all see that whatever it was, wasn't just nothing, but they didn't push the issue any further. Brittany excused herself from the table so she could get ready. She went to dump the horribly soggy cereal in the trash and then heading to her room. "I thought you weren't supposed to be there until eleven." Miss Miller said.

"Well she has to start getting ready extra early so she can look good for her boyfriend!" Eleanor teased

"Simon is not my boyfriend!" Brittany yelled from the stairs.

"Who said we were talking about Simon?" Jeanette asked teasingly.

Brittany could hear her sisters' and Miss Miller's giggles coming from downstairs. She blushed and closed her bedroom door. She looked around her almost empty bedroom. Jeanette and Eleanor had moved into their own rooms earlier that morning. She liked sharing a room with her sisters but she was glad to finally have some privacy.

A Smile appeared on Brittany's face. She walked over to her stereo and pushed play. Music began to play as Brittany dance over to her closet. She began to sing along to the music as she picked out an outfit.

_Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, ah-hey, yea, yeah_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra time_

_In the morning just to impress you_

_You don't even notice, guess you don't need this_

_Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing_

_On the outside shinin' awayOn the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual, not so typicalWay too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practicing, snowboard champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you sayin', "Let's hang out"_

_You confess that there's something special_

_In between us, why don't we find out_

_You don't even know me, guess you don't need me_

_Why, you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shinin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual, not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practicing, snowboard champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a ra-ock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_Yeah yeah, wooYeah I really am a rock star_

_Ha, a rock star_

_I'm unusual, not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practicing, snowboard champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car_

_Rockin' it wherever we are, yeah yeah'_

_Cause I really am a rock star'_

_Cause I really am a rock star_

_I am a rock star, whoa, yeah!_

_Goodnight everybody!_

Brittany looked down at the outfit she ended up in and was satisfied. She looked at the clock. 10:30. She hadn't realized that she had been "rocking out" that long. She walked over to the mirror to give herself one last look over. She straightened her pink and white laced tube top and fancy mini-skirt. She nodded and slipped on her pink flip flops with flower gems along the straps.

Brittany sat at her make up table and put her hair into a high ponytail. She picked up her lip gloss case and looked over all the scents, flavors, and colors. She couldn't decide. She hurriedly ran out of her room into Eleanor's. "Brittany what do you w-" Eleanor was cut off because Brittany grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her into her room.

Brittany threw Eleanor onto her bed. She grabbed her lip gloss case. "I need your help." Brittany said opening it and showing the variety of glosses. "Which one?" She asked.

"Why? Do you plan on kissing Simon?" Eleanor asked slightly amused.

"No, its just…" Brittany trailed off while taking a seat next to Eleanor.

"Its just what?" Eleanor asked trying to read her sister's face.

Brittany had her face to the floor trying to hide the smile she was fighting. "I don't know…" Brittany trailed off again playing with the strap on her lip gloss case.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow as she continued to try to read Brittany's face. A smile slowly spread across Eleanor's face. "You like him." Eleanor said getting even more excited by the minute.

"Simon? No I don't. We're just friends." Brittany said blushing.

"Britt you're blushing!" Eleanor exclaimed really excited. "Oh, my gosh! I never would've believed it if it wasn't all over your face. You like Simon Seville!" Eleanor said beginning to sound like a preppy teenage girl.

Brittany continued to smile and rolled her eyes. "Which one?" She asked again not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Kiss Me Simon, I mean Kiss Me Cherry." Eleanor teased.

Brittany playfully glared at Eleanor. She turned towards her mirror and applied the cherry flavored lip gloss. She looked up from her reflection and noticed Eleanor grinning at her. "What?" Brittany asked knowing exactly what.

"You so like him." Eleanor said. Brittany rolled her eyes and continued with her lip gloss. "Think about. Would you go through all this for your 'friend' unless you felt a little something for them?" Eleanor asked anticipating the answer.

Brittany thought then pursed her lips with a smile. "Bye Ellie." Brittany said grabbing her purse and waving goodbye.

Eleanor's jaw dropped. Brittany laughed at Eleanor's reaction and walked out the door. On her way to the Seville house Brittany thought about what Eleanor said. She quickly dismissed the thought. Her and Simon getting together was as likely as the value of pie becoming a rational number. Brittany paused at the Seville door. "Gosh, I have been paying attention." Brittany said to herself. Suddenly the door opened. Brittany turned to see Simon staring at her "Oh, hi." Brittany said slightly embarrassed, her face turning as pink as her shirt.

Simon laughed at Brittany's embarrassment and let her in. "Theodore said he saw you outside talking to yourself, so I thought I would let you in." Simon said taking her purse and hanging it on the coat rack and walking up the stairs.

Brittany giggled at Simon and followed him upstairs. _He is so cute. _Brittany was surprised by this thought, but was even more surprised that it didn't bother her.

Simon opened the door to his room and invited Brittany in. "Before we start, I need your advice." Simon said closing his door. Brittany sat on his bed and nodded. Simon sat down beside her. "How do you get some one, whose almost your complete opposite, to like you?" Simon asked looking at his feet.

Brittany's heart started beating so fast, she thought it would jump right out of her chest. _Is he talking about me? Oh my gosh. _A smile slowly spread across Brittany's face. "The best advice I can give you is to be yourself. If this girl doesn't like you for who you are, then she isn't worth it." Brittany said trying to hide her smile. Simon looked up shocked. "I'm not always a self-centered blonde. Sometimes I'm just a blonde." Brittany joked.

Simon and Brittany laughed at Brittany's joke. They stopped when their eyes met. They began to lean in Brittany couldn't believe this was happening. _I can't deny it anymore. Eleanor was right. I like Simon Seville. _Brittany mentally confessed.

Their lips just barely brushed against each other when the bedroom door swung open. Simon and Brittany jumped apart. They looked at the door and saw a smirking Alvin, "Shouldn't you be studying?" Alvin asked

Brittany was blushing too much to respond "Yeah, shouldn't you?" Simon asked kind of annoyed.

"Its math. You don't study for it. You just solve the problem in front of you." Alvin said smiling.

"If you don't know _how_ to solve the problem in front of you, you'll fail." Simon said smartly. Alvin's face fell. He slowly walked over to them, took the math book, and with all the dignity he had left, (which was not much) went downstairs to study.

Brittany and Simon laughed at Alvin. "I forgot how obnoxious he was." Brittany said.

"You're just luck you don't' have to live with him," Simon said. "Every. Single. Day." He said putting emphasis on each word, starring into space.

Brittany giggled. He was just as good an actor as Alvin. Brittany smiled and pushed Simon off his bed. "Focus Simon." Brittany teased.

Simon shot a playful glare at Brittany and climbed back onto his bed. They began the lesson. Brittany had trouble focusing at first, but eventually she got it. Simon was impressed.

They finished earlier than expected and had another hour left to themselves. "Want to play Mario Kart?" Simon suggested.

"What does that have to do with math?" Brittany asked.

"Who cares? C'mon Britt loosen up." Simon said setting up the game.

Brittany laughed and sat next to Simon. He handed her the controller and they began to play. Brittany lost because she couldn't stop thinking about Simon. All the way home it was Simon, Simon, Simon.

aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

**Ooh, Simon, Simon, Simon. I like where this is going! Don't you? Darn Alvin and his bad timing! It enough to make you wanna kick him in the shin! LOL! I still like reviews, and pie. But we're still talkng about reviews! Plz review! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres chapter 4! I got great reviews! I love them! I love you! I love pie! Okie dokie! Lets get this show on the road! Hi-ho chapter! AWAAAAY!**

**Two To Tutor**

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning came too soon. It seemed as if she went straight from Saturday to Monday and completely skipped Sunday. Like something a lazy writer would do. Brittany a little nervous. She wasn't sure she was ready. She was pacing around the room trying to remember what Simon taught her. "So you get negative 4." Brittany looked down at the text book in her hand. "Ugh!" She cried out in frustration.

"Brittany c'mon! We'll be late!" Eleanor called from outside of Brittany's door.

Brittany groaned as she walked downstairs. Eleanor and Jeanette said goodbye to Miss Miller while Brittany just headed towards her doom. The Chipettes met up with the Chipmunks where their streets intersected. "Hey, Britt. Are you nervous?" Simon asked walking up beside Brittany.

"More than I was when Alvin had to sodas and a Hershey bar." Brittany said. She could feel Alvin's glare on the back of her head.

Simon chuckled. "Don't be. You'll do fine." Simon said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I did have the best teacher." Brittany said slightly flirting with Simon. Simon laughed and tried to hide the shade of pink, now covering his cheeks, from his brothers.

They walked into the school. Simon walked with Brittany, Eleanor, and Alvin to their math class. He gave her a few last minute tips, before giving her a good luck hug, and heading off to class. "Bye, Brittany." Simon said turning around to wave at Brittany.

"Bye, Simon." Brittany said waving back. She walked into the classroom with Alvin and Eleanor. All three of them took there seats conveniently located in the back of the room. Unfortunately Brittany's seat was right between Alvin and Eleanor. She could feel to pairs of eyes on her. She looked at both of them to see them both starring at her pointedly. "What?" She asked confused. They began making kissing noises at her. She rolled her eyes at their immature behavior and ignored them.

The bell rang and Brittany tried to relax. _Okay just remember what Simon taught you. Simon…_Brittany's thoughts trailed off as she thought about Simon. She shook her head and got refocused. Brittany closed her eyes as the teacher explained the test. She had heard it all before. _Do not talk. Fill in the bubble on your bubble sheet with a blah blah blah. If you make a mistake erase the mark completely blah blah blah. Do not redraw the circle it may be marked as your answer blah blah. _Brittany chuckled a bit.

"You may begin." She suddenly heard the teacher say. She opened her eyes and saw the test on her desk. She looked around everyone else had started. She slowly flipped her book open and grabbed her pencil. She looked at the first problem and bit her eraser. It was going to be a long test.

Aatcaatcaaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

The teacher provided Brittany with extra time to finish. Eleanor and Alvin stood outside of the classroom waiting for Brittany. Every once in a while Eleanor would look through the classroom window, until the teacher came over and pulled down the shade. Eleanor huffed and leaned against the wall with crossed arms. Alvin turned towards Eleanor and looked her up and down. "So, what are you doing later?" He asked.

Eleanor looked disgusted. "Get real!" Eleanor exclaimed scoffing and turning away from him.

"She wants me." Alvin said exhaling and leaning against the wall.

Brittany slowly walked out of the classroom holding her answer sheet to her chest. "So how did you do?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"Prepare for the worst." Alvin whispered in Eleanor's ear. Eleanor elbowed Alvin in the gut. "Oomph!" Alvin choked out holding his pelvis in pain.

Brittany glared at Alvin then directed her attention back to her younger sister. "I made an 85!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly turning the paper over and showing Eleanor the grade.

Eleanor and Brittany screamed in excitement. They both stopped and looked at Alvin. "I'm hungry." Alvin said walking towards Theodore and taking a bite of his pop tart then giving it back.

They both eyed Alvin weirdly as he walked away. Brittany then turned back to Eleanor. "I've got to go tell Simon." Brittany said walking away.

"You so like him." Eleanor teased.

Brittany ignored her and turned the corner. She suddenly stopped. What she saw was Simon and Lauren, high school senior and Brittany's worst enemy, flirting. A lump began to form in her throat as Lauren grabbed Simon's hand and leaned over to kiss him. Brittany closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. Her attempt was of no avail. She ran into the bathroom before the tears could run down her cheeks.

Aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

Brittany spent almost the entire five minutes she had between classes in the bathroom. She finally decided to get to class. She didn't need detention on the last day of school.

Brittany walked into the class the she shared with Simon. _Lucky me. _She thought glumly. She sat in her seat that was coincidentally located next to him. Simon noticed Brittany's face and eyes were pink and puffy. "Britt what's wrong?" Simon asked concerned. Brittany ignored him.

Simon was about to repeat himself when the teacher began class. All during class Brittany could see how concerned Simon was as he tried to get Brittany's attention several times. Brittany continued to ignore him. She hated treating Simon this way, but she couldn't talk to him, not yet. When the final bell rang Brittany jumped out of her seat and ran out the door before Simon could catch her. Brittany ran like bats out of hell out of the building and to her front porch.

She stopped to catch her breath. She slowly made her way into her house, up the stairs, and into her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed. Silence. She looked around her room. Empty. She grabbed her teddy bear Simon bought for her at Build-A-bear Workshop. Fuzzy. His clothes didn't match and it sang along to a polyphonic version of "Where Is Tumbkin?", but he was still cute. She turned her head towards he window as she watch the sun slowly set.

aatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatcaatc

**Aww, poor Brittany. Thats not like, thats love. Sorry about the fuzzy thing. I couldn't resist. LOL! Hope you enjoyed it! Hope you don't think its over. I've got one more chapter for you! The next chapter is rated M for the content. If you don't like happy endings don't read the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You waited, you reviewed, you gave me pie! Now here it is! Chapter five! **

**Two To Tutor**

**Chapter 5 (Rated M for sexual content)  
**

Brittany sat in her bed, teddy bear still in hand as she thought back. She chuckled at the memory of Simon's math gods joke. Another tear ran down her cheek. She silently began to sing.

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_Didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_But somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happenin a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like youwere a million to one_

_I can't believe it (o whoa)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time a was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happenin a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (o whoa)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time a was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happenin a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (o whoa yeah yeah)_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happenin a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (o whoa)_

Brittany jumped when she heard the door open. She turned around to see Simon at the door. She smiled slightly and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

" I Saw how upset you were earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Simon said sitting beside her.

Brittany's smile grew wider. "That's sweet, I'm fine." Brittany lied looking at her feet. "But wasn't school over like fifteen minutes ago?" Brittany asked looking up at Simon.

"Well not everybody can run hellbent for leather like you." Simon said trying to cheer Brittany up. Brittany began to giggle. "There's that laugh." Simon said smiling. Brittany slowly seized her laughter. She looked out her with a blank expression. Simon could tell she was still upset, but he couldn't tell what she was upset about. "What were you so upset about?" Simon asked cautiously aware that Brittany could easily become slap happy and knock him across the room.

More tears welled up in Brittany's eyes. "Why did you kiss her!?" Brittany exclaimed turning to Simon, trying to hold in tears.

Simon jumped back surprised by Brittany's outburst. "What?" Simon asked scared and befuddled.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Lauren! Why did you kiss her!?" Brittany repeated clarifying herself.

Simon saw the anger and frustration in her eyes. He could tell she was hurt. "I didn't kiss her. She tried to kiss me, but only because she thought I was your boyfriend." Simon said looking down, not able to look at Brittany.

All emotion drained from Brittany's face as she let the new information sink in. A grin appeared on her face. "So she wasn't the girl you were talking about?" She asked hopefully.

Simon looked up and saw Brittany's smile. "No, I was talking about…" Simon paused and looked at the ground. The suspense was killing Brittany. "You." Simon finished in a low voice while staring at his shoes.

Brittany's heart could've jumped out of her chest. "I like you too, Simon." Brittany said. Simon looked up at her surprised. She giggled at Simon's expression. She slowly leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. Simon's eyes widened in shock. Brittany began to slowly pull away, but Simon's hands gently held her in place. They both wanted this kiss to last forever, but when the need for air became too great they had no choice but to pull away. Brittany smiled. "Eeeep!" She squealed suddenly. Simon jumped and looked at Brittany. She was covering her mouth trying to muffle her uncontrollable laughter.

Simon laughed at the pink tint in her cheeks. "You okay?" Simon asked now laughing because Brittany couldn't stop laughing.

Brittany continued to laugh. She nodded and managed to let out a soft "Mm-hm." She finally started calming down. She was inhaling deep breaths and slowly letting them back out. Every once in a while a giggle would come out along with it.

Simon leaned down and kissed Brittany again. Brittany wrapped her arms around Simon's neck and his around her waist. Brittany leaned into the kiss more, causing Simon to fall back onto her bed. She sat up straddling Simon's hips. She reached for the skirting of her pink blouse and slowly removed it.

From the smile on Simon's face she could tell Simon's desires were already taking over. Simon reached up and pulled her down for another kiss. His tongue moved gently across Brittany's lips. She opened her mouth, allowing Simon's tongue to impale it. Simon's hand slowly made its way from Brittany's waste to her thigh. He began to stroke it tenderly, receiving a moan of satisfaction from Brittany.

Brittany broke the kiss once more and sat up. She slipped her hands underneath Simon's shirt and began to rub his chest and abs. Simon soon realized what Brittany wanted and flipped positions so that he was now on top. He removed his own shirt and tossed it to the floor as well. Simon let Brittany take a moment to observe his well-toned chest and abdomen.

Brittany ran her finger down Simon's chest. Simon moaned in enjoyment. Brittany giggled at Simon's reaction and gradually glided his lips back to her own. Simon trailed gentle kisses down her neck. Brittany moaned is bliss. Then without warning she flipped positions. She was once again straddling Simon's hips. She slowly reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Simon reached up and eased the bra off her shoulders and throwing it to the floor.

Brittany grabbed Simon's hands and placed them on her bosom. Simon gently groped her breasts. Brittany moaned and slowly thrusted her hips forward. Simon sat up and found his way back to her neck. He softly nipped and sucked at her neckline. Brittany began to cry out in ecstasy. She shifted her legs into another position, so now her thigh was pressing against Simon's erection. Simon groaned into Brittany's neck and thrusted his hips upward.

Simon pulled away from Brittany's neck and noticed a small hickey forming. Brittany forcefully pushed Simon on his back and began to work on his pants. She pulled down his pants followed by his boxers. Brittany was amused by the sight before her. She crawled back up to Simon's lips and brushed her lips against his. She finally pressed her lips to his as she smoothed her thigh against his member.

Simon groaned into the kiss and with a quick jerk Brittany found herself under Simon again. He quickly removed the last of her garments and threw them down. He positioned himself over Brittany before effortlessly easing his way into her (This not being her first time). Brittany moaned in contentment as they both let their bodies take over. They're passion and desires deciding every their move. Their bodies moved rhythmically with one another's.

Simon's thrust became quicker. He felt Brittany's nails digging into his back as she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to go deeper. "Faster." Brittany managed to whimper out between moans.

Simon complied and quickened his pace. He could feel her body tensed under him as she climaxed. She cried out in ecstasy as Simon reached his peak. He collapsed beside her and cover them with the sheet. Brittany laughed at the thought of something. "What?" Simon asked turning towards her.

She also turned to face him. "I was just thinking about how Ellie and Alvin may react to this. They're going to tease us to no end." Brittany said laughing.

Simon laughed at the thought. "Knowing Alvin, we'll never hear the end of it." Simon said wrapping an arm around Brittany as they switched into a spooning position.

Brittany laughed and leaned back into Simon's chest. "I love you Simon." She whispered.

"I love you too." Simon replied gently rubbing up and down Brittany's arm, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

_You're one in a million... one in a million_

_You're one in a million_

**millersevillemillersevillemillersevillemilllersevillemillersevillemillerseville**

**Well, thats the end! I hope you enjoyed reading Two to Tutor, as much as i enjoyed writing it. BTW, just in case ppl were wonder "hellbent for leather" just means quickly. LOL! The next story I write might me an Alvinor. Ooh, yeah! Look for that.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello friends! Today while at school I was talking to my friends about my fan fiction. This particular fan fiction. Then one of my friends asked, have you ever considered writing a sequel to Two To Tutor? I had not, but this thought intrigued me. I could do so much to Two To Tutor. There is so much I didn't get to put in the story. So I thought I'd ask you guys. Should I write a sequel to Two To Tutor?

**AndAllTheGoodStuff**


End file.
